In recent years, display apparatuses are popular and widely applied in, for example, mobile phones, tablet PCs, displays and televisions. A conventional display apparatus includes an array substrate, and the array substrate includes data lines, gate lines, pixel electrodes, and a driving circuit and switching elements which are for coupling the pixel electrodes to the data lines and the gate lines. The driving circuit controls the gate lines to turn on the switching elements, and accordingly, data signals from the data lines are input to the pixel electrodes.
Conventionally, the driving circuit generally drives the gate lines row by row, the switching elements controlled by the gate lines can not be turned on simultaneously, and consequently, the pixel electrodes can not discharge simultaneously, thereby resulting in ghosting and image flutter which may negatively affect display quality and user experience.